9M133 Kornet
The 9M133 Kornet (Russian: Корнет) is a Russian anti-tank missile emplacement. It is a second generation ATGM intended to deal with main battle tanks and to engage slow and low flying helicopters, but is not intended to fully replace previous systems, due to the cost. It appears in Battlefield: Bad Company, Battlefield: Bad Company 2, Battlefield Play4Free, Battlefield 3, and Battlefield 4 . Battlefield: Bad Company In Battlefield: Bad Company's singleplayer, the 9M133 Kornet can occasionally be spotted in triggered events of the presence enemy armored vehicles, when the player must defend his own vehicles (in which case it is used by enemies) or when destruction must be used. In multiplayer, almost all AT positions are mounted with Kornets; only a few have BGM-71 TOWs. They are normally placed in defensive, strategic positions in Rush and Conquest. They can destroy Light/Medium Land vehicles (Splash damage from the missile can also destroy Light Vehicles) and Boats with a single missile, but MBTs and APCs/IFVs will need 2 direct hits to their frontal armor or turret, but a direct hit on the side or rear armor will instantly destroy the vehicle. The Kornet's missile slightly deviates when near an enemy tank. Also, the missiles launched from the 9M133 are guided, so players can maneuver it toward a target rather than having to take aim at it. Gallery BFBC_KORNET.jpg|A Kornet emplacement in the multiplayer map Harvest Day BFBC_KORNET_SCOPE.jpg|The Kornet's scope Battlefield: Bad Company 2 The 9M133 Kornet 'is seen in singleplayer in level Heavy Metal and in Sangre Del Toro, which is the only level that the Kornet is usable. In multiplayer of ''Battlefield: Bad Company 2 on most maps where Russians are defending (Arica Harbor, Isla Inocentes, etc.), being replaced by the American BGM-71 TOW on other maps. The Kornet follows the target the user is pointing at until the missile impacts, and the user is given a moderate zoom capability with the L1, or Left trigger. The Kornet is particularly useful over long ranges and for destroying helicopters because the missile can be guided, and has no drop like shoulder fired launchers. The missiles do relatively little damage to players and most damage is directed in front of where the missile impacts, thus it is advisable to land the missile in front of enemies rather than risking hitting behind them. BFBC2 9M133 Kornet Stats.png|The 9M133 Kornet's in-game description. With the Alternate Weapon vehicle specialization, the 9M133 Kornet can be seen mounted on BMD-3s. Battlefield Play4Free While the 9M133 Kornet does not make an appearance as an emplaced weapon for the Russian Ground Forces, which instead the HJ-8 takes that role. The Kornet, however, can be equipped for the BTR-90 when using the TOW Missile System Training option. Battlefield 3 The '''9M133 Kornet returns as the Russian emplaced anti-armor weapon. It is typically seen in vehicle-heavy maps in Conquest mode, such as Caspian Border. Its US equivalent is once again the BGM-71 TOW. The Kornet can be equipped on the BMP-2M and the BTR-90 via the ATGM Launcher specialization. To operate, the operator must fire and maintain visual target acquisition through the optic piece. The missile will guide itself towards anything pointed at by the center dot reticle. Due to the slow nature of the missile, the operator must take note in leading the targets. The operator is also exposed and vulnerable to small arms fire, counter-guided missile attacks and air strikes, as the emplacement is recognised as a "vehicle" by the game engine and thus, allows aircraft, vehicle and shoulder-launched guided weapons to lock on to it and/or destroy it. The missile deals powerful damage against all vehicles. Disabling a vehicle usually requires only a single hit from the front and side and instantly destroying them if the missile strikes the rear (MBT only). Should the target vehicle have Reactive Armor installed, damage from incoming missiles can be almost completely absorbed. The missile is much less effective against infantry targets in then open especially at further distances, as the missile cannot be accurately aimed at level ground unless shot from an elevated position. The operator can, however, target obstacles or cover near infantry to inflict splash damage, expose them to other weapons, or kill them with collapsing debris. Damage Statistics & Effects The following is a list of effects and damage to specific vehicle types from impacts by the 9M133 Kornet Launcher. Vehicles not listed are vehicles which are instantly destroyed upon shell impact at any angle. Such includes Jets of all type, Helicopters of all type, Mobile Artillery, Light Jeeps, RHIB Boats and Quad bikes Damage resulting from impacts at an angle other than 90 degrees are not listed due to slight variations of damage at different angles of degrees of shell impact. Gallery BF3Kornet.png 9M133 Kornet Render.png|A 3D render of the 9M133 Kornet. Bf3KornetHUD.png|9M133 Kornet launcher's optic reticle Battlefield 4 The 9M133 Kornet Launcher is an emplacement featured in Battlefield 4, serving as the emplaced anti-tank weapon for the Russian Ground Forces. It is functionally identical to the American M220 TOW and Chinese HJ-8 Launcher. Singleplayer Its only appearance is in Tashgar, where it appears twice. The first time is after the player has passed through the tunnel at the end of the park, the first Kornet launcher is located on the roof of the 2-story building with many enemies inside. This building also host a collectible AEK-971, as well as an MBT LAW to destroy the nearby enemy T-90. The second time it appears in this mission is after the player has progressed through the car park of the dam, the second Kornet launcher is located on a blue barracks across the street from the carpark. The launcher can be used to swiftly destroy a Ka-60 Kasatka which will appear shortly after the player has progressed to that point. Multiplayer To operate, the operator must fire and maintain visual target acquisition through the optic piece. The missile will guide itself towards anything pointed at by the center dot reticle. Due to the slow nature of the missile, the operator must take note in leading the targets. The operator is also exposed and vulnerable to small arms fire, counter-guided missile attacks and air strikes, as the emplacement is recognised as a "vehicle" by the game engine and thus, allows aircraft, vehicle and shoulder-launched guided weapons to lock on and target it and/or destroy it. The missile is much less effective against infantry targets in then open especially at further distances, as the missile cannot be accurately aimed at level ground unless shot from an elevated position. The operator can, however, target obstacles or cover near infantry to inflict splash damage, expose them to other weapons, or kill them with collapsing debris. Like its vehicle-mounted ATGM counterparts, the launcher is also laser-designation compatible unlike its Battlefield 3 counterpart. Its behaviour under laser guidance however are similar to the Passive Radar missiles mounted aboard aircraft and Mobile Anti-Aircraft vehicles as that it can be launched towards the target without an initial lock and then guiding itself towards the target within close proximity when lock is acquired. This differs from Guided Shells and Laser Guided missiles as they cannot be fired without an initial lock. The launcher's laser-designation compatibility also gives the weapon an uncanny advantage. The operator can choose to deploy as a Recon Class and equip themselves with a SOFLAM. The operator can then place down the SOFLAM in positions which covers a wide area, especially areas where vehicle traffic tends to be frequent and then proceed to enter and control the ATGM launcher. Once targets are locked, the player can persistently bombard enemy vehicles with the ATGM indefinitely from a more secluded and secure position, dealing massive damage and keeping enemy armor and air vehicles away. The player can then exit the emplacement and re-adjust targets with the SOFLAM and repeat the above steps for maximum efficiency and destructive power without the need to resupply as with the FGM-148 Javelin or other hand-held launchers. Be aware that this tactic may be halted if the SOFLAM itself is destroyed, and must be resupplied from an Ammo Box in order to continue. Damage statistics & effects The following is a list of effects and damage to specific vehicle types from impacts by the TOW Missile. Vehicles not listed are vehicles which are instantly destroyed upon shell impact at any angle. Such includes Jets of all Types, Quad Bikes, PWC, Scout and Attack Helicopters. Damage resulting from impacts at an angle other than 90 degrees are not listed due to slight variations of damage at different angles of degrees of shell impact. Damage results are gathered post-2015 Battlefield 4: Community Operations update and are subject to change without notice by game developers from time to time. Gallery BF4_Kornet_TPV.png|9M133 Kornet in-game. Kornet_HUD_BF4.png|9M133 Optics. Trivia Battlefield 3 *With the Frostbite Engine and Destruction 2.0, the Kornet's AT Rockets are capable of causing minor ground deformation, as well as the destruction of buildings. **Occasionally, the missile impact will fail to make explosions, visually or audibly, causing destruction to appear to happen on its own. *If aiming at a wall close to the Kornet, the wall will overlap its reticle. *Because of the wire-guided nature of the weapon, aiming the reticle while the missile is behind buildings or cover will make the missile itself spin out of control until it crashes on something or explodes. *The missile will travel dead ahead for about 10 meters before adjusting towards the operator's target. During this time and a few seconds after, it is possible for the missile to travel through obstacles and even walls, similar to weapons such as the M224 Mortar and rockets fired from Mobile Artillery vehicles. References Category:Vehicles of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Vehicles of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Emplaced Weapon Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 3 Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 4